When All Is Said And DoneB&B
by frandrescherrules
Summary: Taylor has always been known as the saint. Is that really the case?   Ridge is always there for his Logan, can Taylor stand it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is inspired by BellaVision's idea. Hopefully I do your idea justice! Reviews are always appreciated!

Just a few things to know about this story. A lot of events that have happened in the show, happen(ed) in this story, but not necessarily in the same time period or with the same result.

Phoebe and Steffy are young teenagers.

Taylor does have a drinking problem.

Stephanie has been battling cancer.

Both Taylor and Brooke have been there for her and lately she's been friendly with Brooke because of this.

Brooke was raped by Andy, but it had nothing to do with Stephanie.

The story starts off with Ridge and Taylor being married, and Ridge still being there for his "Logan" anytime she needs him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of The Bold and the Beautiful, just a fanfiction writer

**Taylor woke up...she opened her eyes and as she rolled over she realized **

**something was missing, her husband.**

Ridge? Hmm. Where could he be?

Phoebe? Steffy? Thomas?

Yes mom? Phoebe and Steffy, Ridge and Taylor's twin daughters said at the same time.

Where's your father? Brother?

Thomas went to hang out with Madison and I haven't seen dad.

Have you Steffy?

No, mom. Sorry.

**The girls left the master bedroom and Taylor got dressed.**

Well, there's no note. Let's see if I have any missed calls from him.

No...that's odd. I guess he could have gone to the office, but it's a Sunday and we were going to have brunch together. I'll call him.

Ridge? Hi, honey, where are you?

Hi doc. I had something I needed to take care of. I'll be home soon. Bye.

Um bye.

**Ridge was at Brooke's house. **

Oh, Ridge thank you for being here. I was having a flashback to when that

man...Andy did-wh-at what he did.

I know Logan, I know. I'm here now.

**Ridge held her tight and they rocked back and forth. He rubbed her head and then put his hand on her face to dry away the tears. **

It's ok Logan.

**Ridge began to stand up, but Brooke stopped him.**

What are you doing?

I have to go Logan. I promised Taylor we were going to have brunch as a family.

Oh. Of course. I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have called.

No, Logan. Anytime, you need me, I'm here. Got it?

**He tapped her nose and his finger slid down her lip to her chin and she smiled.**

There we go. A smile. Now go pick up Hope and R.J at your sister's house and try

and make it a good day. Ok?

I'll try...Thank you...Really Ridge, thank you.

**His hands held her head for a moment as he kissed her forehead.**

Anytime Brooke and I mean it.

**With that Ridge left to go home, to his wife and kids.**

I'm home.

Oh. We were about to start eating without you.

Well, I'm here now. Where's Thomas.

With Madison. Where were you dad? Steffy inquired.

I had something to take care of.

**Taylor gave Ridge a "we'll be talking" look and he nodded.**

They finished their family brunch and the girls left the table.

So, where were you?

I was with Brooke.

And the kids?

Nooo...Just...Brooke.

Ahh ...I see. **Taylor tensed up. **She called you?

Yes, she was having flashbacks to the night she was...you know, raped.

So, you rushed over?

She needed someone, you're the psychiatrist, and you know it takes a lot of time before one can start to feel secure and back to their normal self again.

Yes, I do. It doesn't mean you should be the one she turns to.

It was one time.

And that one time, will become two, then three and so on.

Taylor, I'm married to you. Do you see that ring on your finger? I'm committed to a life with you!

I know. It's just after everything I've been through with Brooke all these

years...

Doc, I'm yours. Now let's put this behind us.

Ok...

**Taylor still had an uneasy feeling about all of this, but tried to focus on her handsome husband.**

The girls are playing outside, why don't you and I go upstairs...

**Taylor smiled and followed her husband upstairs. He was in love with her, **

**married to her. Nothing to worry about, Brooke wasn't competition...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of The Bold and the Beautiful, just a fanfiction writer**

***A couple of weeks later***

Hi Ridge, how was work?

**He gave her a peck on the cheek.**

It was a good day. We are still working on the designs of the dresses for the

new line. How was your day?

Busy. It was an emotional day. Took a lot out of me but I love what I do, the

satisfaction of knowing you're helping someone, it keeps me going even when I

have a tough day.

And that's what I love about you Doc.

**She smiled. **

I love you Taylor.

I love you too Ridge.

**He took her hand, squeezed it and began to kiss her.**

***Later that night***

This has been a good night, Ridge.

I know it has. I'm sorry if you've felt like I haven't been here much lately.

Well, tonight helped.

I'm glad.

**He kissed her and then they cuddled until they both fell asleep. **

***The next morning***

**Ridge came down the stairs and saw his family waiting for him at the kitchen **

**table. He loved waking up every day and seeing his happy family.**

**Taylor was happier then she had been, but she still wasn't letting her guard **

**down when it came to Brooke Logan. She knew Brooke's games all too well and she **

**wasn't willing to lose Ridge and the family unit they created. **

Hi dad! **Phoebe's eyes lit up when she saw her father. Steffy and Thomas also **

**said good morning to their father.**

Morning kids. Morning doc, did you sleep well last night?

**She smiled and nodded.**

Here's your coffee dear. **She handed him his paper and made a place for herself at the table.**

So, what's going on with all of you today?

**Steffy and Phoebe were going to a friends house and Thomas was going to the **

**office with his dad.**

**They said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways. **

***Later that night***

**Taylor came home from work expecting to see her husband had beaten her home...but **

**he wasn't there. Just then her phone rang and it was Ridge calling. **

Hi honey, I just got home, you still at the office?

Yes, I am. I'm about to leave, but before I come home; I'm stopping at Brooke's.

**Hearing the word Brooke made Taylor feel uneasy.**

Oh. A visit with Hope and RJ?

Well, sort of...Brooke just called and they're going to the movies and RJ asked if I could come. I said I'd love to, but had to check with you first, do you mind?

**Did Taylor mind? Of course she did, but she had to keep her cool. **

Oh, well sure, go ahead honey. Have a good time, but don't be too late. Ok?

I won't. Bye Doc, love ya!

Love you too, Ridge!

**She hung up and went to tend to her children who were all anxiously waiting for dinner. Well, It's one less plate to make she thought...**

Is dad coming home soon? **Steffy inquiried.**

No, he had plans with Hope and RJ tonight, sorry sweetie.

And Brooke? **Phoebe asked.**

Of course with Brooke...Anyways, I had such a good day with dad!

Hmmm...Could it be because of a certain girl? **Taylor smiled at her son.**

Thomas likes Madisonnnnn. **Steffy smirked.**

Well...Have you seen her? Ok, she's also just a pretty amazing girl. **Thomas **

**began to turn red.**

Awww. You're turning red! Haha. **Phoebe began to laugh.**

***With Ridge, Brooke and the kids***

**Ridge walked up to the front door, he reached for his key, and then remembered, he didn't live there anymore. He still had a key, but it was only right and proper to knock or ring the doorbell. He rang the doorbell and Hope came to the door.**

Hey dad! You could of just come in, the door was unlocked.

Oh. Didn't even realize it. How are you sweetie? **He hugged his daughter.**

I'm good dad. Especially now that you're here. **She smiled.** Mom's helping RJ

get ready. They should be down any minute.

**Believe it or not, Ridge did feel guilty for having "two families" because he **

**couldn't always be there for both of them.**

DADDY! DAD! _RJ came running down the stairs with Brooke slowly following._

I've missed you! **He ran to hug his father.**

I've missed you too, son. We are going to have an awesome night, right?

Right! **They high fived each other.**

**Ridge then turned his attention to Brooke. They both smiled at one another. **

**She was happy, something that she hadn't been in sometime. She was overcoming **

**the frightening and terrifying ordeal which she had experienced. After being **

**raped, she felt a piece of her was gone, but Ridge was making her feel whole **

**again and she didn't know how she could repay him for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of The Bold and the Beautiful, just a fanfiction writer

**They continued to smile at one another until RJ broke the silence.**

Mommmm. Dadddd. Are we going yet?

Yes, sweetie, right now. Are we taking your car Ridge?

Fine with me. So what movie are we seeing you two?

**Hope smiled.** The little squirt wants to see Cars 2.

Then cars 2 it is. **Ridge watched Hope and RJ run to the car and he and Brooke **

**slowly walked out together.**

***At the movies***

Popcorn anyone?

Yeah dad! Can I get some candy too?

Of course son. Brooke? Hope? Something to drink?

Diet coke please. **Hope looked back down at her phone, she was texting her **

**boyfriend**

I'll have the same Ridge.

Ok, why don't you guys find us some seats while I wait in line?

**Brooke, Hope and RJ walked into the theater and found four seats**

I don't think we've ever all gone to the movies before mom.

You're right RJ. Oh look your daddy is coming.

Ok, diet cokes for the ladies, candy for my little man and popcorn for all.

**Ridge slid into the empty seat between Brooke and RJ. Hope sat on the other **

**side of her mother Throughout the movie Ridge and Brooke would look at one **

**another and smiled.**

***Taylor's house***

***Doorbell rings***

I'll get it! **Steffy ran to the door and was pleasantly surprised to see her **

**grandmother at the door.**

Hi grandma! What are you doing here?

I thought I'd stop by and say hi. Hello Tom.

Hi grandma.

Where are your mother and father and Phoebe?

Mom and Phoebe are in the kitchen and dad...well he's with Brooke. **Steffy's voice trailed off**

And their kids... **Thomas added**

**Stephanie's brow rose and she thought about this for a moment**

Grandma? Did you not just hear what we said?

I heard you Steffy. I was just thinking that's all.

**Phoebe and Taylor walked out of the kitchen.**

Hi grandma! **Phoebe hugged her grandma**

Hello Stephanie. Did you already eat? We have some leftovers if you'd like?

**Taylor motioned for Stephanie to take a seat on the couch**

No thank you. Good to see you! I hear Ridge is out.

Yes, Stephanie. Yes, he is... **Taylor tried to maintain the smile on her face**

Must be hard for you that he's been spending more time with Brooke. **Stephanie put her hand on Taylor's shoulder**

We all are dealing with it the best we can.** Taylor's smile faded**

Dad's ours anyways! **Steffy chimed in**

Steffy! **Taylor's eyes met Steffy's and she gave her a stern look. Steffy seemed to get the message.**

Well, I should be going. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Oh and Taylor,

when you have a chance in the next couple of days, call me. Bye kids. **She **

**hugged them all and was out the door**

***With Ridge, Brooke and the kids***

**When the movie ended, the crowd of people rushed out. Hope began texting again and Ridge and Brooke were both looking at RJ, who had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder.**

He looks so peaceful, doesn't he Ridge?

Yes, he does. I guess we will call it a night. I'll carry the little man. Hope, let's go.

***Brooke's house***

**Ridge pulled In Brooke's driveway.**

I'll take him in Ridge, thank you for a wonderful evening.

**Hope got out of the car, gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.**

It really was lovely Logan. We should do it again soon.

**She leaned in closer and gave Ridge a hug, he hugged her back. It felt good to be in his arms. Ridge slowly pulled away and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.**

Well I should be going. Bye Brooke. Tomorrow, tell RJ I had a lot of fun.

I will. Goodnight Ridge. Text me when you get home? Just want to make sure you get there ok.

**Ridge nodded and smiled and with that Brooke opened the back door and picked up RJ, who was still sleeping. She walked to the front door and waved goodbye. During Ridge's drive home, he thought about the family he had with Brooke and the life he had with Taylor and their kids. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, for not writing recently. I'm back though, with a relatively long chapter **** Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! Oh and I changed up the writing style.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of The Bold and the Beautiful, just a fanfiction writer

Taylor lied in bed wondering when her husband would come home. She had already put the kids to sleep and couldn't get comfortable. Finally, she heard the garage opening. She began to get up, out of bed, but decided to stay put and wait for her husband to come to her. To their bed.

Ridge pulled into the garage and texted Logan back. He wrote, "Dear Logan, I had a wonderful time with you and the kids. I'm home, safe and sound. Goodnight, sweet dreams. We will talk more tomorrow at the office. Love, Ridge" After hesitating for a minute, he pressed send. He stayed in his car, parked in the garage for a few more minutes and began thinking about the events of that night.

He walked into the pitch-black house, slowly making his way up to his bedroom.

Taylor sat up when she heard Ridge walking up the stairs.

"Hi" Taylor whispered.

"Doc, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. Glad your home. Get over here honey."

Ridge smiled. He washed up and then climbed into bed. He reached for Taylor's face and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you're home Ridge."

"So am I. This is where I belong."

"Yes, yes it is. So, um how was your night?"

"It was nice. You know fine...RJ fell asleep on the way home. He loved the movie. Hope was busy texting her boyfriend..."

"And Brooke?"

"Was just Brooke. She's an amazingly devoted mother, just like you. You two really do have a lot in common, you know."

"Um...yeah. Ok, well I'm glad you had a nice evening. Goodnight."

She turned to lie on her other side, where she wouldn't be facing Ridge. Moods could change pretty quickly and hers just had.

*The next day (afternoon)*

Taylor had just wrapped up a session with a client and had a couple hours off. She decided to go over to Stephanie's house to see what she had wanted.

She pulled onto the Forrester's driveway and rang the bell. She was technically family, but she always felt it was the right thing to do. She waited a moment, wondering if anyone was home. She peered through the window and saw a scruffy looking man coming to the door. It was Eric, her father in law. Well, they actually had dated at one point, but that was a story for another time.

"Taylor!" Eric looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. He had a towel around his waist.

"Hi Eric, did I come at a bad time?" She looked down at the towel.

"No, no. Come on in. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back, I just need to put on some clothes." He smiled at her.

Taylor was about to ask if Stephanie was around, but decided she could wait a few more minutes. She didn't mind relaxing.

"Ok. That's better. Do I look alright?" Eric walked down the stairs to the couch that Taylor was sitting on.

"You freshen up quite well"

"Well, thank you Dr. Hayes"

She smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, I was actually here to see your wife...not that I don't love seeing you Eric."

"Haha. Well, the boss was on her way to the office, you actually just missed her."

"Oh, well I guess I could stop by Forrester."

"What did you need her for?"

"I'm honestly not sure ha. She just said she wanted to talk to me when I had the chance. Hmm. Well thank you Eric."

"Would you like to stay for lunch? It's kind of lonely here some days, so I'd love it if you stayed."

"How could I resist you," she teased.

"Great, go on out back and sit in the garden area. I'll go make sure the chefs are preparing a meal for two."

Meanwhile Ridge was at the office.

"Knock knock" Brooke smiled.

"Hey Logan, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Had a few things to take care of today, but I'm here now."

"I'm glad. Come here and take a look at this. I've been working on a dress for Hope's 14th birthday bash. and I want you to tell me what you think."

"It's beautiful Ridge, it really is. Hope is just going to love you forever..." Brooke's smile faded. She stopped talking and it looked like she was about to cry. "Um anyways."

"Logan...What is it?" Ridge wiped the tears that were flowing down Brooke's face.

"It's nothing Ridge. Just nothing. Ok?"

"No. Not ok. It hurts me to see you upset. Did you have a therapy session today?"

"Yes...It was my first group session that I actually participated in...But that's not what I'm upset about right now."

Ridge and Brooke stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Ridge took Brooke's hand and squeezed it. She looked down at their hands which were now intertwined.

"Ridge, you don't know how much you help me. You give me the strength to carry on every day."

Ridge leaned in to hug her, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No Stephanie, you aren't. We were just talking about Ridge's dress design for Hope's birthday."

"Oh, well I don't have much time; I decided I'm going to go home for lunch. I feel bad about leaving your father at home every day. It must be hard for him to stay at home while we are all at work."

"Mother, how is dad to you? Since the heart attack, does he seem...I don't know any different?"

"He doesn't seem to be as driven and determined like he used to, but I'm hoping that will just be temporarily."

"You're hoping?" Brooke laughed.

"Brookie, don't push it dear"

"Did you just call Brooke, Brookie, mother?"

"We have nicknames for each other now that we are all BUDDY BUDDY, right Stepheroo?"

"Ugh. Why do I try and like you Brooke Logan?"

"You don't just like me Stephanie Forrester...You loveee me."

Brooke squeezed Stephanie who eventually gave in and hugged her.

"Well if this isn't déjà vu."

"To when Ridge?" Stephanie pulled away from the hug.

"Remember when we were all up at Big Bear a couple years ago?"

"Oh...yeah then...I guess I do love this girl, BUT you will always be the girl from the valley."

"Oh my G-d! Stephanie are you seriously going to bring this up?"

"Ladies stop, what happened to loving each other? Let's love not hate."

"Do we have any feathers around here to tickle your mother with?"

"Um what why?" Ridge looked confused.

"Brooke, ha ha. Very funny, I already know you saw."

"Oh...that. Let's not talk about that or feathers ever again." Ridge looked down at some papers on his desk.

Eric walked outside with his chefs following.

"Here we are." He thanked his chefs and they left the two alone. "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting Taylor."

"No worries. I was just taking in the beautiful sights of the garden."

"That's one thing I've always loved about you. You appreciate life and really take notice to what's going on around you."

Taylor smiled and rubbed Eric's shoulder. "Thank you, life is precious. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

"That's very true and wise doctor. Shall we eat?

"We shall."

"Anyways mother, did you need something from me?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you about Christmas this year, but we can talk about that later. I have to get home, before your father has already eaten."

"Alright mother, talk to you later."

"See you soon Stephanie..."

"Rather than later?" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Oh hush. I have the best girls day planned for us for tomorrow. We are going to go to the amusement park!" Brooke squealed. She was excited.

"What? A spa day would have sounded better. Why on earth would you take me to the amusement park?" Stephanie looked annoyed.

"Because when you were going through your chemo treatments, we bonded there, remember silly goose?"

"Yeah...I do...Ok we will talk later too...I'm going to go now...Bye Ridge...and um bye Brooke."

"She's a little cuckoo sometimes..." Stephanie said to herself on the way out of the building.

Stephanie arrived home to find a car in the driveway. She recognized it as Taylor's.

"Hmm...I guess Taylor came over looking for me like I asked her too."

She walked into the house and didn't hear a peep, it was silent. "Eric? Taylor?" She called out.

But there was no response. Finally one of the chefs came out of the kitchen greeting her; he told her they were outside.

"That was really good. I'm going to have to get the recipe from Bernie!"

"My chefs are sworn to secrecy. Just kidding, of course you can have the recipe."

Taylor stood up from the table when she saw Stephanie walking toward them. Eric turned around to see Stephanie's smiling face.

"Hello you two, this is a surprise."

"Well, hello Stephanie. I came looking for you, but you weren't here and so Eric invited me to lunch."

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" Eric was pleasantly surprised to see his wife home.

"I thought I'd surprise you and come home for lunch, but I got ...detained at the office."

"Would you like me to have Bernie serve you lunch? We had a superb Asian chicken salad with crab cakes."

"Yeah, that sounds good honey. And while you're doing that, I'll have a chat with Taylor."

Eric left the table and went inside to get Stephanie her meal. Stephanie sat in Eric's seat and motioned for Taylor to move her seat closer.

"Always happy to see you dear."

"Thank you Stephanie, same goes for you. How are you feeling?"

"I've been pretty good the last couple of days. There'll be a few instances where I'll get a little light headed, but other than that I'm pretty much in remission, at least for now."

"And hopefully forever."

"I hope so Taylor."

"So, you said you wanted to see me. Is this something serious?"

"Well, for one I wanted to see how things were going between you and Ridge these days. You know with Brooke and all her shenanigans recently."

"Lately, he's been spending more and more time with Brooke...I probably shouldn't discuss this matter with you because you're such good friends with her now."

"Taylor, honey, you know I love you and treasure our relationship, our friendship, our bond. Nothing will ever come between that. Ok?"

She hugged Taylor.

"There was something else I had wanted to discuss with you. Dayzee and I were talking and we would like you to be an ambassador for our organization. I've decided to branch out and do more than just Dayzee's. I really want to help people."

"Wow. Stephanie. I'm honored, it would be my pleasure and I'm so proud of you. You're really out there helping people. You've already done so much and you want to continue and expand."

"Thank you Taylor. It's good to have you on board. We'll talk more about that down the road when I know more"

"Sounds good." Taylor smiled.

Eric walked back to the table with Stephanie's lunch.

"I have to get back to work. I have a client coming soon, so I'll talk to you later Stephanie." They hugged one another.

"Bye Eric. Thank you for lunch, I enjoyed spending time with you." Eric smiled and gave her a quick kiss."

"You know mother loves you."

Brooke smiled. "Oh, I know. She's just one stubborn lady who doesn't like to admit that she could have been wrong about me."

"I don't know how anyone could find fault with you."

"Oh Ridge, I think most people could, especially your wife."

"Well, no one is perfect, but you're an amazing women Logan and any man would be lucky to have you in their life. And "my wife," can you blame her for feeling threatened?"

"Does this mean she has a valid reason to be threatened by me?" Brooke moved closer to Ridge and once again they stared into each other's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A bit short I know, but enjoy. And yes I'm aware how cheesy the Popeye line is lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters of The Bold and the Beautiful, just a fanfiction writer

Ridge turned away for a second and then looked back into Brooke's eyes.

"I'll always love you Brooke Logan. We've had our chances though, and everything in life is about timing. My future is with Taylor and our kids. I'm always going to be there for you and for Hope and RJ. You won't find someone who loves you more than I do, but you will find someone who makes you happier than you've been in a long time."

Brooke tried to hold back the tears.

"You. You've made me realize my life was worth living again. You're the one that I want, Ridge."

Taylor had finished up with her client, and was on her way to Nick

Marone's house. She was going to spend some time with her son Jack today. Well, Jack was biologically Brooke's, but she had delivered him, he was hers. It had taken her a little while to get over the fact that Brooke's eggs had been inseminated into her...but she loved that boy. Taylor parked her car in front of Nick's house and carried a gift for Jack with her. She walked up the driveway, to the front door. Before she could ring the doorbell, she heard a voice.

"Hii Taylor." Nick was looking out from the master bedroom balcony.

"Hey Nick."

"Let yourself in Taylor, and meet us upstairs, I'm getting Jack dressed."

"Ok." Taylor smiled. She let herself in and found herself in what used to be her bedroom.

"Say hi Jack." Nick picked up his son and brought him to Taylor.

"Hi Jack. It's mommy, I miss you. Look how big you're getting."

Jack began pulling Taylor's thumb.

"Has your dad been feeding you lots of spinach?" Taylor laughed.

"Oh, of course. My boy needs to be strong." Nick tried his best to impersonate Popeye.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Taylor was fanning herself.

"It is quite warm up here. Want to change into a T-shirt or something?"

"I'm good, thank you though."

"Ok. Well, if 't mind, I'm going to take this off." He pointed to his shirt.

"Go right ahead. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I've been working out. I'm all muscle now."

"Really now, Mr. Marone?"

"Yes, feel right here."

Taylor placed her hand on his abs, which were rock solid.

"Ok, fine maybe you are more toned then I remember. We should call you muscle Marone."

"I like that. So...How's the dressmaker?"

"He's good." Taylor didn't really know what else to say.

"You know Taylor, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Nick. I appreciate that. I really, really do."

They smiled at each other for a moment and then both glanced down at their child.

Ridge could tell how much pain Brooke was in, but he had to set her straight. He didn't want to send mixed messages, he really did care for her.

"I-I-Logan. I love you. You know that. Please never doubt that. You have to understand though, I'm married to another woman...To Taylor."

"Are you saying you don't love her?"

"No, I do love my wife."

"But not as much or like you do me?"

"I love you both for many different reasons. It doesn't matter though, I'm with Taylor and that's where my life is. You'll always a hold a very special place in my heart, Brooke. Ok? There's not much else I can say." He put his arms on her shoulders. "I'm still going to be here for you, and for the kids."

Brooke stood up straight, wiped away the tears and mustered up the courage to speak. Inside she felt like she was dying. She knew the truth, she wasn't in denial, but she always had hope that it was possible, that Ridge would come back to her. Now, after what Ridge had just said, the hope was gone. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out, just when she was finally on the right track and had begin to start enjoying life again. "I understand. I'll-talk to you

later-bye" She was shaking, she just wanted to get home. As soon as she made it out of Ridge's office, she ran. She ran out of the building as fast as she could.


End file.
